Out-of-plane electrostatic comb drives exist where the stator combs pull the rotor combs in only one direction. These type of electrostatic comb drive do not have the ability to pull the rotor combs bi-directionally (up and down) with respect to the stator combs. To improve the linearity and range of their response, bi-directional operation of out-of-plane electrostatic comb drives is desirable. A bi-directional comb drive is applicable in rotational and translational out-of-plane accelerometers, and multi-axis accelerometer mechanisms.